A promessa da senhorita bolha
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Título horrível eu sei. Sem ideia para sumário. ;;.Fábula.;; Max Centred


Olá minnah-san!

Bem, eu fui desafiada por um amigo do fandom, mas falhei miseravelmente. (oh god) Era para sair uma drabble, mas a bixa se esticou um cado e acabei criando uma fábula.

Mas espero que gostem.

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade pertence à Takao Aoki, e a fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

Boa leitura.

…

Era um dia bem ensolarado. Daqueles bem amarelos e quentes.

Lá no fundo do quintal, numa figueira formosa, estava um ramo loiro em cima de um galho graúdo.

Era um menino de ricos olhos cor de céu, de pele bem branquinha feito leite e cabelos mais loiros que alemães oriundos.

.

Que fazia lá?

.

Tecnicamente nada.

.

Só brincava com suas bolhas de sabão enquanto dialogava com a velha senhora dos figos.

.

-Senhora figueira, será que alguma dessas bolhas consegue chegar até uma nuvem? - perguntou enquanto soprava meia dúzia das esferas voantes.

-Não sei menino, mas quem é que sabe? - disse calmamente enquanto chacoalhava seus ramos.

-Ora dona figueira, a senhora é tão velha, por algum acaso jamais vira uma bolha como estas, chegar lá em cima? - soprou mais umas trâs que voaram além da cerca.

-Não, nunca vi. Mas por que é que pergunta? - chacoalhou novamente o topo da sua cabeleira largando umas folhas secas.

-É que uma bolha me prometeu um pedacinho de nuvem. - respondeu enquanto observava chateado duas bolhas estourarem na pontinha de um arame de varal.

-Mas para quê que você quer um pedaço de nuvem? - aquietou-se curiosa.

-Para saber se elas são tão macias quanto a cortina de seda da sala. - inspirou e soltou mais sete bolhas.

-Entendi, só que eu nunca vi nenhuma bolha ir até as nuvens. Talvez elas sejam frágeis demais para chegar ali em cima, e sua vida é muito curta. - disse tristemente.

-Mas ela me prometeu dona figueira, e promessa é promessa. - soprou fortemente e dessa vez oito bolhas levitaram para o alto.

-Escute menino, eu conheço alguém que pode te ajudar. Ui! - enrigeceu quando sentiu uma bolha estourar num de seus galhos.

-Quem dona figueira, vamos, fale logo! - disse o garoto muito empolgado.

-Não sabe? E quem mais poderia levar uma bolha à uma nuvem, além do vento? - perguntou triunfante.

-Sim, é verdade, mas como faço para chamar o senhor vento?

-Espere.

…

E foi uns três minutos até uma brisa preguiçosa passar.

…

-Dona brisa, olá!

-Olá dona figueira. - cambaleou por ela gentilmente.

-Sabe me dizer por onde anda seu amigo vento?

-O vento? Ele estava brincando numa nevasca lá na Rússia. Era uma festa daquelas, imagine só.

-Sim sim, imagino. Mas quando é que ele passa por cá? - pergutou apressada.

-Daqui uns minutos. Sabe, ele disse-me que sentia saudades do seu amigo sol e que chegaria aqui voando bem depressa.

-Muito obrigada senhorita brisa. E mande um abraço às violetas da vizinha por mim, sim?

-Não esquecerei. Passar bem. - E lá se foi a senhorita brisa cambaleante como sempre.

…

Deu-se só uns segundos, e repentinamente o vento passou dançando e rebolando fazendo seus estardalhaços e suas bagunças.

-Senho vento, senho vento! - gritou dona figueira.

-Ora meretriz, o que se passa? - respondeu o vento todo animado e empolgado.

-Há alguém necessitando de seus serviços, será que você tem algum tempo?

-Pois diga logo que tenho pressa, quem precisa dos meus favores?

-Eu! - disse o loirinho tentando acompanhar o vai-vém eufórico do senhor vento.

-Pois diga menino, o que quer?

-Preciso de um favor. O senhor poderia levar algumas das minhas bolhas até aquelas nuvens que voam ali em cima?

-Até as nuvens? Eu tenho um encontro com elas hoje e seria um grande prazer. É só dar-me elas que levarei-as até as nuvens gentilmente.

-Obrigado.

-Ora, não agradeça. E como disse, tenho pressa, até breve. - e se foi sem nem esperar por um "até logo".

-Menino, veja, o senhor sol tem sono e meu galho onde está sentado está dormente. - disse-lhe com ar cansativo.

-Sim dona figueira, mas diga-me, será mesmo que uma daquelas bolhas trará um pedaço de nuvem para mim?

-Pode ter certeza! - respondeu-lhe com um afago folheado.

-Então está bem, tenha um bom descanso dona.

-Até breve.

E o loirinho voltou para o quaro.

…

O gatotinho estava muito ansioso, estava na janela à horas, mas nada de bolha com pedaços de nuvens.

Será que com a pressa do senhor vento, elas poderiam ter estourado? Ou talvez as senhoras nuvens não gostem de bolhas.

Não sabia ao certo, mas iria esperar até o dia seguinte se fosse necessário.

…

Foi mais ou menos umas onze horas da noite, quando o loirinho adormecera, sentado numa cadeira, com os braços estirados no parapeito da janela, que o senhor vento passou com um embrulhinho rolando pelos braços.

Estava muito silencioso para o menino acordar, então chegou bem perto e lançou o presente para o alto. Depois foi embora passando pelo teto da casa.

Delicadamente, o embrulho se desfez, e uma bolhinha quase congelada desceu lentamente para bem perto do menino. Um barulhinho de "ploc" foi ouvido, e acordou o menininho. Na pontinha de seu nariz, um pedacinho suave, meio molhado, meio macio estava uma nuvenzinha bem branquinha que levitava sonolenta.

O menino deu um largo sorriso. Fechou os olhos e agradeceu mentalmente à dona figueira, à senhorita brisa e o senhor vento por ajudar a senhora bolha a cumprir sua promessa.

E Fim!

…

E aí, gostaram?

Foi algo bem simples, ficou mais água com adoçante. Achei essa fanfic a cara do Max, tão inocente...

Foi também para compensar a tragédia da fic anterior kkkkkkkkk

Mas então, reviews?^^

Bey-jos e bye!


End file.
